


You Found Me

by Ny_bebz96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez Friendship, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Bottom Blaine, Bottom Sebastian, Central City, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Marley Rose is Supergirl, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Singing, Starling City, Top Blaine, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ny_bebz96/pseuds/Ny_bebz96
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson had both went their separate ways. Blaine is living happily ever after with Kurt and Sebastian's happy too. Blaine starts to get a feeling that something is terribly wrong. He ignores the feelings and years later, the feeling comes back. When Blaine realizes what, or who, the feeling is about, will he leave? Or will he collect the pieces and finally make amends?





	1. You Found Me

Blaine Anderson

The last time we’ve heard of him, he was married to Kurt and having a baby thanks to Rachel. 

But oh, have the tables have turned. 

Blaine couldn’t help but feel a way that something was wrong.

Really wrong.

But he couldn’t just get up and leave Kurt and the baby; No, he had to ignore whatever feeling it was that was bugging him and move on. 

So he did

—

Much, much later, things were going smoothly, when Blaine feels that feeling again. But this time, things don’t seem wrong. They seem much happier. Blaine was really confused up to that point and felt the need to go find out as to why he was feeling that way. 

He went to a therapist, like Kurt had suggested, and told them what was happening. 

“And you don’t know why this is happening?” 

“No. No matter how hard a I try to forget it, it eventually comes back.”

The therapist wrote something down before looking back at Blaine.

“Is there anyone you can think of you cared about that just went away?” 

Blaine racked his brain for answers until one person popped up.

Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine hadn’t seen the green eyed man in a long time, his leaving never explained to Blaine. 

“There is this one guy that I haven’t seen since before the wedding.” 

“Describe him to me.” Blaine smiled as the taller man appeared in his mind. 

“He’s got this charm, this personality, that just makes him someone you just can’t not smile around. He’s flirty, yes, but it never ceases to make me smile.” 

“So you liked this guy?”

“No. I never dated him. He’s wanted to date me, tried to get me away from my boyfriend, but I’ve never given him a chance.” 

“And this guy. He’s the one that you have a feeling about?”

Blaine stared at the therapist for what seemed like the longest time.

“Yes.” 

—

“Wait, what?”

Blaine had gone home and told Kurt that it was over. 

Why?

He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to.He felt like he couldn’t go pursue whatever this feeling was being married.

No. Something was telling him to let it go. That something was awaiting his arrival and he needed to be single. 

“Blaine, are you sure?”

“Yes, Kurt. I’m sure.”

Kurt was quiet for awhile. “Is there someone else?”

“I think so. Look, we can still be friends, but I have this feeling that I can’t be married to you.”

“Okay. I just hope that you know what you’re doing.” They hugged it out and Blaine was on his way. 

He first took a train down to Lima to get Sam Evans, his best friend, on board with whatever the plan was. 

“What?”

Blaine had explained the feelings he had and how it might be Sebastian. 

“Sam, I have a feeling something happened to him.”

“He deserves whatever happened to him. I know that he almost blinded you.” 

“Sam, all I’m asking you is to accompany me to wherever he is to see if he’s in trouble.”

“And if he’s not?”

“You can come back to Lima.” Sam faced him. 

“What about you?”

“Look, are you in or not?” Sam sighed and was quiet before nodding. 

“I’m in.” 

—-

“Sebastian?” 

Blaine and Sam had found Nick and Jeff and asked them where Sebastian went off to.

“Yeah. We’re trying to find him.”

NIck and Jeff shared a look.

“We don’t know. He never told us. Actually, he never told anybody. He just said he was leaving and left.” 

“I think I know where he is.” Sam showed Blaine his phone, which contained a profile of someone named Barry Allen. And the profile picture?

It looked just like Sebastian. 

“Central City, Ohio?” 

Blaine looked at Nick and Jeff. 

“Sebastian never left.” 

Blaine then looked at Sam and said, “We’re going to Central City.” 

They left, leaving Nick and Jeff curious as to why Blaine wanted to find Sebastian in the first place.

Hours later, Blaine and Sam had arrived to Central City and walked around until he found a coffee shop named Jitters. 

“You want anything?” Sam nodded

“I’m starving.” 

They went inside and Blaine froze, as did Sam. There he was.

Barry Allen

Blaine froze up as Barry, Sebastian, didn't notice him. 

"Blaine. Go up to him." 

Blaine shook his head. Sebastian was happy. 

"You were right. He's happy. He's healthy. Let's just get out of here." Sam turned to leave and Blaine glanced at Barry once more. 

Blaine turned to leave and Barry noticed him, staring at him, knowing that he recognized that person from somewhere.

"Where are we going now?" 

"You go home."

"What about you? Aren't you going home to Kurt?" Blaine was quiet. 

"Blaine?"

"I told him I wanted to separate. Something told me that I couldn't come to Central City being married."

"Blaine, are you sure this feeling is about Sebastian?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes. The feeling I have brought me here for some reason."

"Then we're staying." Blaine looked at him. 

"Look, Blaine, you say this feeling got you to Central City and told you to break things off with Kurt. If it really is Sebastian, then maybe things will get better. If it's not him, then you can ask Kurt for forgiveness and we go back to way things were."

Blaine sighed. "Okay. We'll stay."

"Yes! I didn't come with you just to give up now." Blaine smiled at his blonde friend. 

"You're a good friend, Sam."

"I know, that's why I'm your best friend. But seriously, dude. I'm starving."

"I think I saw something called Big Belly Burger."

"That sounds amazing. Let's go." 

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine sees Barry again and Barry glimpses at Blaine's face and feels as if he's hallucinating, which he's not.

A week had gone by after Blaine had run away from Barry in Jitters. Sam had found a place by the police department that was enough for the two of them. They needed jobs as well, and Sam wanted Blaine to get one at Jitters. 

"No. You want me to get a job there just so I can see Barry, which I don't want to." 

Sam sighed heavily. "Blaine, you're gunna have to face him sooner or later."

"Yeah. I choose later." Blaine walked out the door, with Sam following him

"Blaine, wait up." The two walked down the sidewalk, their eyes' peeled for any help wanted signs.

"Why don't you work at Jitters, Sam?" 

"Because I'm not the one who was looking for Barry. You were." 

"I just don't want to face him yet. I'm not ready."

"And when are you going to be ready?"

"Whenever I feel like I am."

"What does that feeling tell you about meeting Barry?" Blaine rolled his eyes and crossed the street, making Sam run to catch up to him. 

"Look, there's a reason that I don't want to meet Barry just yet. I don't know what to say to him." 

"Tell him the truth."

"He'll think I'm crazy." Sam gazed across the street and saw a help wanted sign. 

It was a different coffee shop than Jitters, so they wouldn't have any worries about Barry walking into the shop. They got the job, the owner liking their personalities. Sam and Blaine went out to celebrate getting jobs, so they went to Big Belly Burger, which had become Sam's weakness. 

"Dude, this food is like the best food I've ever tasted." Blaine wrinkled his nose

"I can see that." 

They ate their food and soon made their way back home.

Barry on the other hand, was zoned out on everything. He was picturing that familiar person, trying to figure out who it was, but couldn't place a finger on it. 

"Barry, you okay?" 

His foster father, Joe West, placed his hand on Barry's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." 

"Okay, well I'm heading out. Don't forget to hand the paper into Singh."

"Yeah." 

Barry sighed as Joe closed the door shut, leaving Barry to his thoughts. 

He got up and started to pace back and forth in the living room. He decided to head out and go to the library. When he arrived, he grabbed a book and sat down. 

Maybe that would take his mind off of things.

Across the room was Blaine, nerdy Blaine, with his glasses on, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say when, _if_ , he ran into Barry. 

Which he wouldn't

Not on purpose. 

Both men were oblivious to one another, being so close yet so far that it was impossible from them to realize it. 

Barry closed his book and rested his head against the table. Minutes later, Barry had fallen asleep. 

Blaine wasn't paying attention, and Sam found him. 

"What are you doing?"

Blaine jumped at the sound of Sam's voice, making the blonde laugh. 

"That wasn't funny."

"Dude, I met this girl from work. She's amazing and wants to meet you. She even said that she has a guy for you. Her name's Jaselysse. She's pretty."

"I'm glad you found someone, Sam."

"You heard what I said, right? She has a guy for you."

"Thanks but I'm not really looking for anyone."

"Right. You're too hooked on Barry Allen." Blaine shook his head as he collected his things to go.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it Blaine that makes you not want to talk to him. I mean I get that he almost blinded you and pursued you even when you had Kurt, but that was years ago, Blaine." 

As Sam spoke, Barry was stirring awake and heard what the blonde spoke. He shot up and glanced at the two people walking out the door and surely enough, one of them resembled Blaine in Barry's eyes. 

"Blaine?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Blaine continues to debate what he'll say to Barry, an accident happens that changes the lives of every civilian in Central City forever

There's a quote that says "I don't know what to talk about, but I wanna talk to you." 

That's exactly how Blaine feels about Barry. 

He doesn't know what to say, he just knows that he wants to talk to him. 

"Order up." 

Blaine was the chef of that coffee shop where he and Sam work. Sam was one of the cashiers. 

"You gotta talk to him." Blaine shook his head as Sam took the plates. 

Blaine sighed as he got started on another order, the thought of Barry filling his mind. 

Meanwhile, Barry couldn't concentrate on anything his friend, Felicity Smoak, was saying. 

"Barry, are you even listening?" 

Barry looked at the blonde as she crossed her arms. "Sorry."

"Where is your mind at?" 

"I can't stop thinking of someone." Felicity raised her eyebrows. 

"Who is she? Do I know her?" 

"It's...not a she. It's a he." 

"Are you gay?" Barry didn't respond. 

"Barry, you know you can tell me." 

Barry sighed and looked at her. "You have to promise that these words I'm about to say you'll never repeat to anybody. Not even Oliver."

Felicity nodded. "I promise."

Barry took in a deep breath. "My name isn't Barry Allen."

Felicity gave him a confused look.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe."

As Barry told Felicity his secret, Blaine had continued to work. Sam was flirting with Jaselysse and frankly, Blaine didn't like her. It's not that she wasn't nice, it's just that Blaine didn't think she was right for Sam. 

"Order up." 

Jase got the plates and gave a smile to Blaine. Blaine gave her a weak one back, not in the mood for smiles or laughs. 

Not when Barry was still in the back of his mind. 

Blaine's phone rang and he saw that it was Rachel. He sighed as he let it go to voicemail. Minutes later, Santana was calling and Blaine let it go to voicemail. Again. Once again, the phone rang and this time, it was Kurt. 

Blaine hesitated. Should he answer it? Should he let it go to voicemail again? Should he even bother to message Kurt? He decided to let it go to voicemail again, seeing as he still had orders to make and people were hungry. 

As Chef Blaine kept working, Felicity stared at the green eyed man before him. 

"You're joking, right? You expect me to believe that you ran away when you were younger, then Nora and Henry took you in, then Nora dies and Henry goes to jail, you live with Joe, your biological parents find you, and take you to Lima, you went to an all boys school called Dalton Academy, then you came back here and your real name is Sebastian Smythe?" Sebastian nodded. 

"Felicity, I know it's a lot to take in, but it's the truth. You've got to believe me." 

Felicity sighed. "I believe you." 

"Thank you."

"But I'm kind of mad at you for saying your name was Barry Allen. Now, who's this guy?"

"His name is Blaine Anderson. I met him in Lima and he was dating this kid named Kurt and I wanted Blaine to leave Kurt for me instead. Now, I think he's back."

"Why don't you just go look for him?" 

"I can't. Not after everything I've done."

"What did you do?"

"I almost blinded him."

"Barry! I mean, Sebastian! Why would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to. It was for Kurt."

"Sebastian! Why would you wanna do that?" 

"I..I don't know." Sebastian's face fell and Felicity noticed 

"You feel bad, don't you?"

"You have no idea." 

"Why do you even care that Blaine is back anyway?" 

"Because...he's the only guy that I've ever cared for. He's the only guy that I've ever had true feelings for. And I messed that up. He's married to Kurt and they have a kid. It's over." 

Felicity placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"It'll be okay." 

Later that night, Sebastian was in his lab and Blaine was done working for the day. Sebastian had the news on and was listening to Linda Park as she was telling a report about the particle accelerator. Everything was going smoothly until there was loud boom. Rain came pouring down and thunder kept crashing. Sebastian looked outside as the power went out and Blaine sped home as fast as he could. 

The particle accelerator exploded and lightning struck both Sebastian and Blaine. There was a flicker in Sebastian's cheeks ass he lay there unconscious and Blaine laid on the sidewalk with the same flicker going throughout all of his body. 

And nobody knows of the changes yet to occur


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 months have passed since the explosion and we find out what exactly happened during those months and how it affected both Sebastian and Barry

****

9 months

That's how long both Blaine and Sebastian were in a coma. Sam had found Blaine after he began to head down to the coffee shop in hopes of finding him there. Sam had stayed in the hospital as Blaine was still comatose. 

But one day, Blaine woke up. 

"Blaine, you're awake!" Blaine blinked as Sam got a nurse to come into the room. 

"I'll go get the doctor." 

Blaine looked around the room before settling his gaze on Sam. 

"What happened?"

"I don't know, dude. You tell me." 

The last thing Blaine remembers is a storm and the shock of the lightning. 

"I got struck by lightning." Sam widened his eyes at his friend. 

"Really?" Blaine nodded

"They said that someone else was in coma too."

 "Who?"

"I don't know. They never told me." 

The doctor came in shortly and checked up on Blaine. The doctor said Blaine was fine, but Blaine didn't really believe him. Sam left shortly and Blaine's eyes glowed yellow. 

Barry woke up and found Joe and Iris by his side. 

"Barry, you're awake." Iris went over to him. 

"Are you okay?" Barry nodded

"We need a doctor." Iris left to find a doctor while Joe stayed in the room. 

"Someone came by." Barry glanced at Joe. 

"His name is Harrison Wells. I told him you were a big fan of his, and he said he'd like to meet you." 

Barry glanced at the glass of water and Joe followed his gaze. Joe carefully helped him drink some water before setting the glass down again. Iris came back with a doctor and he smiled at Barry.

"Hello, Mr. Allen. Nice of you to return. You've been out for quite awhile."

"He's going to be okay, right?" 

"Of course. I just checked in with another patient who got struck by lightning as well. He was perfectly fine."

The doctor did the final check ups and told Joe that Barry was to stay in the hospital for at least another day. Joe and Iris left Barry alone with the doctor, and Barry turned to the doctor.

"Am I going to really be okay?"

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, Mr. Allen." 

"Okay." 

As Barry was doubting his wellness, Sam had returned to Blaine's room and filled him in on what happened while he was in a coma. 

"You did?"

Sam had told Blaine that he had asked Jaselysse to be his girlfriend. 

"Yeah. She was so happy. You should've seen the look on her face." 

Sam went on and on about how he asked Jase out, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to go home, but he couldn't.

"Blaine, are you even listening to me, dude?" 

"Sorry. I just want to get out of her." Sam placed a hand on Blaine's arm. 

"I know. But the doctor said that you gotta stay here for at least one more day. I'll tell you what. Why don't I get you some coffee? Then we can go on a walk." 

Blaine nodded. "That's sounds okay." 

Sam patted Blaine's arm as he got up. "I'll be back."

Sam headed to the cafeteria as a dark skinned girl was headed there too. Both walked in and headed for the coffee machine.

"Oh, sorry. You can take some."

"No. No, it's okay. You can take some." Sam smiled and commenced to make Blaine's coffee. 

"Aw man."

"What is it?" Sam glanced at her

"I don't know how my friend likes his coffee." 

"Oh. I can help. I work at a coffee shop. Jitters." 

"You do?" She nodded. 

"I do." She finished making the coffee and handed it to him. 

"There. Now you just gotta pay me back."

"Oh I will. I'm Sam Evans."

"Iris West." The two shook hands and Iris began to make her own coffee.

"So, Iris, why are you here? You don't seem like your injured or dying."

Iris smiled. "My friend actually got struck by lightning."

"Really? So did mine."

"He's a bit worried about his health."

"I'm sure he's fine. My friend isn't worried. He just wants to get out of this hospital. And the fact that they're keeping him here for another day isn't helping."

"They're keeping my friend here another day too."

"What's his name?"

"Barry Allen." Sam stopped. 

"Did you just say Barry Allen?"

Iris nodded. "Why? Do you know him?"

"I think I might. Could you take me to him?"

"Sure." 

Sam's heart started beating fast as Iris lead him down some hallways before stopping at a room. 

"He's in here. Do you want me to wait outside?" 

Sam nodded. "If you don't mind."

Iris leaned against the wall as Sam took a deep breath before opening the door. 

There, in a bed, was Barry Allen. Sam closed the door and walked closer to him. 

"Hi Barry. Or should I say Sebastian."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 days since Barry and Blaine have woken up. Barry still is concerned about his wellness and Blaine is concerned about how the lightning affected them. When they start to believe that they're fine, something convinces them that they are not.

**2 Days Later:**

 

"Sam, stop it." Blaine rolled his eyes as the couple. 

Ever since Blaine knew about Jase and Sam, or Jam as Jase called them, they've been nothing but mushy around Blaine. 

"Give me a kiss then." Blaine groaned quietly as the pair got into a heated kiss within seconds. 

Blaine, having enough of them, grabbed his coat and left. He took a walk and found himself at Jitters. He looked through the doors and saw Barry standing in front of a dark skinned girl. He didn't know what to do, so he ended up walking away. He kept walking and walking, wanting to clear his mind. He took a trip around part of city when he ended up at a building. It had a gate around it perimeter and a sign that warned people not to go in. 

Blaine looked at building once more, and decided to go in. When he walked in, his eyes were wandering all over the place. It was humongous and spacious on the inside. He found an elevator and climbed in. 

Up on a higher level, was a young doctor, a mechanical engineering genius, and their boss who was another doctor. 

"Someone's coming up the elevator." The three watch the young man as the elevator took him up closer to their level. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and Blaine walked out. He headed to the hallway, the only open space there was and noticed that it very long. He found a light reflecting on the wall and noticed that there was an entrance. He stepped in and noticed the computers, the screens and every other piece of equipment there was. 

"May we be of any assistance?" Blaine was startled by the voice

"Oh. I didn't there was anyone in here. I'm sorry." 

"It's quite alright. But may I ask, how did you find this place?" 

"I was walking around the city. My friend Sam and his girlfriend were being mushy, so I left." 

"Ah. The feeling of loneliness."

"More or less. I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Cisco Ramon. This is Caitlin- I mean, Dr. Snow. And that is our boss, Dr. Wells." 

Blaine smiled. "It's nice to meet you all."

"You are the young man, one of the young men, who was struck by lightning." 

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I'm just worried about how it affected me."

"We could run some tests, if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Thank you."

As Caitlin ran the tests on Blaine, Barry was continuing to worry about his wellness. But mostly about Sam. 

Sam and Barry had a talk when Barry was in the hospital and Sam hadn't told Barry that Blaine was in the hospital, or anything else related to him. Barry asked if Blaine was with him, referring to that day in the library. Sam hadn't replied to the question, and avoided all talk about Blaine. 

Barry wanted to, needed to, had to know if Blaine was there. Barry felt bad for what happened back in Lima. Which was a reason for the change in name. Plus, he didn't have a good image in Central City as a young boy either, but that's a story for another day. 

"Barry, you okay?"

Barry turned to find Joe walking over to him. "I'm just thinking."

"You need to take it easy, alright? I know how traumatic this is. Getting struck by lightning doesn't happen often."

"Yeah. I might just go get some rest." 

"Take care, okay?" 

Barry nodded. "Yeah." 

Barry began to walk home and remembered that Harrison Wells wanted to speak with him. He decided to go later on, wanting to go sleep for some hours. He arrived back home minutes later and fell into a slumber. 

"Your body's fine, Blaine." 

Caitlin had finished testing Blaine and had the results in front of her. 

"Are you sure?" 

Caitlin nodded as a ping went through. Blaine watched as her eyebrows furrowed, her face turning into a confused expression. 

"What?" 

Caitlin turned to Blaine. "You should get some rest. Just, come back if you have any signs of abnormal behavior."

Blaine sighed and nodded. "Alright." 

Blaine returned home by taxi and found the apartment empty. Blaine thought that Sam must've been with Jase still. Blaine went into the bedroom and got ready to sleep, even though it was still early. 

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror as Barry woke up

Barry yawned as he entered the living room. Blaine sighed as he ran a hand over his face, not noticing what was happening. Barry didn't notice either, and both were oblivious to the changes that were occurring. 

They realized minutes later, as Blaine held up his glowing hand and Barry held up his vibrating one, and rushed forward

Both were wide eyed and confused as to what was happening. 

"What is happening to me?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Barry have now realized that the lightning has changed them, so they go to Harrison Wells for the answer. Meanwhile, Sam and Jase have a talk, and Felicity comes down with Oliver for a visit.

"Oh my God." 

Blaine stared at what once was a chair. Blaine had tried to see what his powers were, but he ended up breaking it. He tried again, but ruined the apples. He waved his arms, as if saying whatever, and it was followed by a thud. Blaine turned to find all the remaining chairs knocked over. Blaine became curious and aimed his hands at the chairs. He focused on lifting them and he finally did. Blaine was in shock and turned to the soda. With the flick of his wrists, he held the sofa in the air. He set the sofa down and stared at it. In a couple of seconds, Blaine was out the door and headed to S.T.A.R Labs. 

"Caitlin! Cisco! Dr. Wells!" The three heard their names being called out from the hallway.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll show you what's wrong."

He turned to Cisco, and aimed his right hand at him. He flicked his wrist up and Cisco went up into the air. Caitlin widened her eyes and shared a look with Dr. Wells. Blaine moved the fingers on his left hand, and Cisco came forward. 

"Is this really happening?" 

Blaine set Cisco down gently and placed his hands on his shoulders. "What happening to me?"

"You're a meta-human." Blaine glanced at Caitlin, whose eyes were wide

"I'm sorry. A what now?"

"A meta-human. A superhuman." 

Blaine placed his hands in his pockets as he took it in. A meta-human. Blaine was a meta-human. 

"Tests. I need to do some tests."

Blaine nodded and followed Caitlin. She placed some sensors on his chest as he began to pick stuff up.

"It seems like your body is perfectly normal. Just remember to not skip a meal."

Blaine nodded. "That's it?"

Caitlin nodded. "That's it." 

"Wait. If you're gunna become a hero, you need a suit."

"A hero? Who said anything about being a hero?"

Cisco pointed at himself. "I did. You have these incredible powers."

"When I decided to move to Central City, I didn't plan on being a hero. I came here looking for someone and I found them. Now I just gotta talk to him."

"We could help you."

Blaine shook his head. "You've guys done enough for me today. Can I go now?"

"Yeah." 

Meanwhile, Barry was in CCPD when he stopped a criminal, who was about to take a gun, in a flash. He told Iris he had to leave, but would call her later. He went outside and ran down the alley, only to collide with the back of a van. He got up and went to visit one Harrison Wells. 

"Whoa." 

Dr. Wells smiled. 

"Welcome, Mr. Allen. I assume that you came here because of what happened to you?" Barry nodded

He began to explain everything to them, and Caitlin ran some tests. Cisco said he would fix up a treadmill that Barry would be able to run on. 

"Thank you." Barry told everyone when it was time for him to exit. 

As Blaine and Barry adjusted to their new powers, Jase had brought Sam to her apartment and sat him down for a talk. 

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Jase smiled. "No, silly. It's about Blaine."

"Oh, what about him?"

Jase sighed. "I don't think he likes me."

"What? That's insane. Why wouldn't he like you? You're smart, beautiful, wonderful." Jase smiled. 

"That's what you think of me." 

"He could too."

Jase's smile faded. "Could just talk to him? Please. I don't wanna have any bad connections with my boyfriend's friends." 

Sam sighed. "Okay. I'll talk to him." 

"Thank you." 

She leaned in and they shared a kiss

"I also wanted to talk to you about moving in with me."

Sam stared at her. 

"I know it seems kind of sudden, but I really like you, Sam."

"Alright, let me talk to Blaine first and see how he feels."

"Fair enough." 

As Sam and Jase moved further along with their relationship, Felicity and Oliver had just finished talking about theirs. They decided to call it quits and that, unfortunately, was making things hard. 

There were many things Felicity loved about Oliver, and vice versa. But Oliver was still kind of hung up on Laurel and it was interfering with Felicity's mind. 

"So Barry got struck by lightning?"

"Yep. That's what the doctor said on the voicemail."

It was mostly dry conversations they had since they called it quits, and it was awkward at hell. They had to endure many hours on the train with nothing by that and it was pure torture for them. 

"I still wanna be with you, Felicity."

"Not when you still want Laurel."

"I know that Laurel and I aren't together anymore, but-"

"But nothing. If you really wanted to be with me, you would get over your attraction for Laurel and focus on me instead." 

"Feli-"

"I'm done talking about this, Oliver." 

 And for the remainder of the train ride, neither of them said anything. 

As they got closer to Central City, Sam returned to his and Blaine's apartment and sat him down for a talk.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Jase. She thinks you don't like her and I told her that you did."

Blaine didn't reply nor looked him in the eye.

"You _do_ like her, don't you?"

Blaine still remained quiet.

"Blaine."

"It's not that I don't like her."

"Then what is it?"

"I just...don't think she's the one for you."

"And who is?"

"I don't...I don't know, Sam."

"Exactly! You _don't_ know! I agreed to come with you to find Sebastian because you are my friend. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"Because she's not the one for you, Sam!"

"And Sebastian's not the one for you, Blaine! Screw you and screw that feeling that brought us here in the first place! Jase wants me to move in her, and I didn't want to because I didn't to leave you, but now, maybe I will move in with her!"

"Good! Maybe then I don't have to hear you cry when she breaks your heart!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" 

And for the first time since they've known each other, Sam stormed out

And both of them are left with one question

Did they just end their friendship?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days have passed since the argument between Blaine and Sam, the revealing of Barry and Blaine's powers, the argument between Felicity and Oliver. And yet, Barry and Blaine still haven't seen each other in person.

Blaine was lonely 

He hadn't talked to Barry yet, nor has he talked to Sam ever since their argument. He sighed as he stared at the chair in front of him. He missed his best friend. 

Sam missed his best friend as well. He never had argued with Blaine, and now that he has, it didn't feel good. Jase didn't feel happy either, with her boyfriend's friend not liking her.

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Don't think like that, Jase."

Jase chuckled. "It's true, isn't it? Blaine doesn't like me, so when you told him that you wanted to move in with me, I could imagine that you guys would argue."

Sam didn't reply, which made Jase continue her thoughts. "I didn't mean for you guys to argue, Sam. I just wanted to know where Blaine and I stand."

Sam pulled Jas closer to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"It's not your fault, J. It's mine."

As Sam comforted Jase, Oliver and Felicity tried to work things out, while on the search for Barry. They checked the hospital, only to be told that he was released hours earlier. They started to walk down the sidewalk when Oliver stopped her. 

"Felicity, please. I love you. Can we just work things out?"

Felicity was quiet for a second. She looked up at him. "Who do you choose?"

Oliver stepped closer to her and grabbed her hands.

"You." 

He cupped her cheeks and gave her a long kiss. 

[ ](http://sweetzcupcake.tumblr.com/post/141798794766/your-top-3-olicity-kisses)

 She pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Oliver." 

"I love you too, Felicity." 

As Olicity finally made amends (for now), Barry was left wondering about his new powers, and about Blaine. He had to know if Blaine was in Central City. He grabbed his coat and set off to find him, wherever he was. 

He went around town trying to find Blaine. He got some control of his speed, that is, until he began to see all those memories of him back in Lima, the douche that he once was. He saw himself throwing the slushie and Blaine getting hit with it. That's what it took for Barry to lose concentration. He stumbled and rolled on the ground, groaning at the impact on his muscles. He rolled to his side and got up, noticing a small little coffee shop in front of him. He glanced inside and saw Sam, the brunette kissing what Barry assumed was his girlfriend. Barry glanced toward the back of the shop, the kitchen area, and froze. 

There he was

Blaine

Devon

Anderson

He could have sworn that Blaine looked so much hotter than what Barry remembered. Blaine's curls were free from the gel and resting on his head. Blaine glanced at the door, seeing a figure standing there, and Barry noticed. He moved out of sight with his heart racing. He was scared that Blaine might have seen him, and was headed outside right that second. But as Barry waited, he realized that he had dodged a bullet, a bullet he didn't want to dodge. 

As Barry went home, Blaine was still missing Sam. Seeing him in work, being ignored by him just made Blaine feel terrible. Jase also avoided him, and he felt terrible about that as well. Blaine sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. As the day went by, Blaine just wanted to go home. Alas, that moment finally came and Blaine was able to leave. He quickly got his stuff and walked out the door, not wanting to be there any longer. 

As Blaine was passing by Central City Police Department, a man was running out in handcuffs. Nobody seemed to go after him, so Blaine did. The man was about to get away, when Blaine glanced at his hands. He used his right hand to levitate the man and used his left hand to bring him closer. Blaine led the cuffed man back to CCPD as the officers were worried. One officer saw Blaine and the man, and went over to him. 

"Thank you, son." 

Blaine smiled at the officer and shook his hand before he was left alone. He continued on his way home and went to the bedroom. He went to change into some comfier clothes when he noticed something hanging in the closet.

The Nightbird costume

Blaine had remembered that time in Lima where he became this superhero. It was a better time than now.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjSxr3YoLDSAhXEKWMKHYIYAUIQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F392094711278243691%2F&psig=AFQjCNGxHGDTqlD2O2cbcH15SBqFI-4VQQ&ust=1488283987417590)

There was a note on the hanger

_'Blaine, I was hoping that if you ever decided to take a break from chasing Sebastian, maybe we could be the Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon once more. -Sam'_

 Blaine took the costume out and set it on the bed. He stared at it, trying to figure something out. The idea finally popped into his head and he grabbed the suit and headed out the door. 

*

"Okay. I'll do it." 

Blaine had gone to S.T.A.R Labs with the suit in a bag. 

"Do what?" 

"Be a hero. You guys in?"

Cisco scoffed. "Hell yeah. First things first, you need a good suit."

"You mean like this?"

Blaine pulled out his suit from the bag. "You mean like this one?"

Cisco widened his eyes and walked over to the suit.

"Oh my God. This is perfect!" 

"We used to have a Society of Superheroes back in Lima."

"Now we need a name."

"Well, I was Nightbird."

Cisco glanced at Blaine. "I love you."

Blaine chuckled as Cisco handed him the suit.

"Try it on. I wanna see" 

Blaine went to change and came back out. Cisco smiled at him, impressed. 

"This is so dope. Now, we need to figure out how to disguise your voice. Aside from us and those who know you, anyone you run into might recognize your voice. I'm going to make something for that and we're pretty much done."

Blaine nodded and wanted to smile, but with everything going on, he couldn't bring himself to smile. 

"Are you okay?"

Blaine looked at Caitlin. "No. I know I should be happy, but there's a lot going on for me, and I just don't feel like I want to smile."

"You can always talk to me. If we're going to be working together, we need to be able to trust each other."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Snow. That means a lot."

"You can call me Caitlin."

Blaine nodded and everyone looked at him. 

"I am nightbird."

[ ](https://stevegraduates.wordpress.com/2013/01/18/and-thats-what-you-missed-on-glee-dynamic-duets/)


End file.
